


The Truth Comes Out

by mandylou67



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylou67/pseuds/mandylou67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye finally discovers what Coulson's been hiding from her.  Written just after S2 episode 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth Comes Out

"We have to talk about Skye, she keeps asking questions. She's not an idiot Phil and she knows something's not right with you." said May as she entered Coulson's office. She glanced his way to see him hunched over his desk. His jacket was slung across the back of his chair, his sleeves were rolled up and his tie hung loosely round his neck. He was writing notes and as she looked at his face she could see a days growth of beard, she guessed he'd been here all night again. He'd been working long hours all week and quite honestly this visit was more of a chance to give him a break than to talk about Skye. Trying to coordinate SHIELD across different continents with very little resources was proving a difficult task, especially with General Talbot always two steps behind them. May had found him asleep at his desk yesterday, the second time this week. He was starting to lose weight and his face looked tired and gaunt. She was worried.

May crossed the room to the window and looked out at the only view available from the playground. Most days this was all Coulson saw of the world outside, a cluster of industrial buildings and factories. 

"We need to tell her something, she's not gonna let this go." Again there was no reply. She turned round and moved towards him, "Phil, are you listening. What are we going..." May stopped mid sentence. As she reached the edge of the desk she realised that not only was he not listening, but he wasn't writing. He was carving, the letter opener in hand replaced his knife, the desk his wall. 

"Phil, ... Phil" she called out. He couldn't hear her, he was lost too deep, this episode had caught him off guard. In recent days it had got harder for him to concentrate as the alien symbols invaded his every waking moment. Harder for him to stay in control as the urge to write on every and any surface became so strong he could no longer fight it. His face was creased up as if in pain, his mouth open gasping for air. He looked frantic as his scribblings continued. May reached out for his arm, almost afraid to touch in case he broke. Still nothing. She grabbed his hand that held the opener and tried to take it from him but he only squeezed it tighter, cutting through his skin on the sharp edge and continued etching. She pulled his chair and swung him round to look at her, trying to break the spell that had hold of him. He cried out as if in agony, still clenching the opener, desperately searching for a surface to connect to. 

"Look at me Phil, look at me!" she ordered him. Still he looked straight through her, shaking uncontrollably, drenched with sweat. She grasped his shoulders, shouting his name, trying to bring him back. Finally his eyes found hers although he was squinting as if looking at her from a great distance. He was struggling to breathe and he reached out and grabbed hold tight to May as if he were falling. 

"Melinda" he whispered, "please..." He tried to stand but his legs just buckled and he fell to his knees pulling her with him as his grip remained strong. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, his mind was still flooded with symbols, too confused to find words. He shook his head as the frustration played across his face and tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Its ok Phil, I'm here, I'm right here with you" May said quietly, she couldn't bare to see him this way. She always took care of him but this, this she couldn't even understand, let alone help him. She wrapped her arms around him and he sunk his head into her shoulder and sobbed. 

Gradually his breathing calmed and he lifted his head and stared at her. He looked exhausted. His shirt was soaked through and she could feel him shiver. 

"We need to get you out of these clothes Phil, your wet through."

"I'm sorry, I... I couldn't fight it, it hurt too much" he struggled with his words. "Its bad, I don't ... I don't know how long I can hold on. I need you to ....."

"Please don't Phil, we'll hold on together, we'll fight it, I promise I won't leave you. Just don't ask me to do that" she spat back at him. Even though May had agreed to 'cross him off' if things got too bad she just couldn't entertain the idea of putting a bullet through his head. She'd fight tooth and nail before that day arrived. 

The door swung open and Skye entered the room in mid rant, 

"I know your director now and I know you keep secrets but....." she stopped abruptly, her gaze fixed on May and Coulson kneeling by the desk.

"What the hell's going on?" she demanded as she rushed over to them on the floor. "What happened to you AC?" she said pointing at his hand. Coulson looked down at his bloodied fingers, unable to supply an answer. 

"Help me get him up, let's get him to the couch" May replied. They both hooked their arms underneath his and lifted him up, slowly guiding him towards the seat. "Get the med kit from his desk, I need to stop the bleeding". Skye just looked at May, mouth agape, stunned by what she was seeing. "Skye! Now!" she barked, knocking her into action and she sped across the room, grabbed the kit from the bottom drawer and brought it back over to the couch. May carefully cleaned and dressed his wound then gently removed his sodden shirt, toweled him down and slipped a t-shirt over him. Skye sat silently trying to understand what she had just walked in on and watched as gradually Coulson seemed to pull himself together. May cupped his face in her hands and they just looked at each other. No words were needed, he knew what she asked. He took a deep breath and gave a small smile.

"I'm fine now, its passed" he said quietly. She raised her brows as if doubting his answer but then gave a quick nod, leaned in and gently kissed his forehead, allowing a tear to escape while she avoided his gaze. She stood up, and looked at Skye.

"I'm going to get water, I think you two need to talk" and with that she left, closing the door behind her. Coulson swallowed hard and turned to face Skye. She still looked in shock and he couldn't recall ever finding her lost for words. 

"I'm sorry you had to see that, I was hoping to find more answers before I told you. But so far we've come ..."

"Come up with nothing!" Skye interrupted, angrily. "So this, this is why you've had me researching the drawings? Were they even Garratt's? Or did you draw them yourself?" she shouted whilst pointing at the symbols carved into the desk. "This is why you've been hiding. I knew something was wrong. How long has it been going on? Its the GH325 isn't it?" she paused, taking a breath, and he could see as the realisation fell across her face, the implications of the fate they shared. "Are there any other side effects?" she asked quietly, staring straight at him. He gathered his thoughts and answered her questions. 

"Yes, the drawings are mine, it started shortly after we arrived here. At first around every 3 weeks but then it increased. When I have an episode, I make sure May stays close by, records what I draw, keeps watch in case I go.... well you saw what happened to Garratt. She has orders should that happen. Today was the worst yet, I couldn't control it. Symbols float through my head and I have to carve them, on a wall, a desk, whatever's available. My hand sometimes shakes and the headaches are getting worse." He hesitated. "I didn't tell you because I wanted to know what we were dealing with, what it all meant before coming to you. I was trying to protect you Skye, like I should have before. Its my fault that you face this, I wanted to put things right. I'm sorry." He steeled himself for another onslaught of questions and demands but Skye didn't speak, didn't move, as if absorbing his words took all of her strength. Finally she remembered to breathe and she sat down beside him. He took hold of her hand and she squeezed it tight. A thousand questions raced through her mind but not one would come out of her mouth. He continued,

"We know that the writing on the obelisk is the earliest on record but with that now in Raina's hands we haven't learnt much more. The one thing we have learned is that the painting we recovered had newly carved symbols on the back, which can mean only one thing. There's someone else out there who carves and might understand...."

"Who might understand what the symbols are telling us" she sparked back to life. "If we can trace back its origin we might just get lucky and find a lead." She looked at his face, he looked tired and drawn but he smiled, as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. In that moment it dawned on her the price he alone paid just to hold things together, to keep SHIELD alive.

"The headaches, they're bad?" He nodded and she gripped his hand tighter. "And the symbols, you see them all the time?"

"Most of the time now, it's getting worse" he replied. 

"How come I don't see anything, I don't even feel different. How can that be? I had the drug too. Shouldn't I be effected by now?" she looked puzzled. 

"I don't know what to tell you, I wish I had answers. But my best guess tells me it's something to do with who you are. You're an O84 Skye, who knows what that means." 

"Well I damn well think someone round here knows what it means!" She spoke harshly and Coulson sat upright,

"What? Who are you talking about?"

"He's sitting in our basement right now. Ward. Whenever I see him he tries to change subject, starts saying he knows things about my father. I've cut him off short each time, I know he's trying to bait me, but I'm willing to bet he has some answers" she let go of his hand and stood up as if ready to go ask questions that very moment. Coulson got to his feet and blocked her escape,

"Skye wait, you're not going alone. We'll go down together and we'll get what we need from him. Just give me an hour, please, let me do this with you" he pleaded. She realised he was struggling, still exhausted from his episode, his frustration apparent. She'd rarely seen him so vulnerable, so ragged and she could feel his discomfort at his weakened state. Her mouth went dry but she managed a smile,

"Whatever you say AC, we'll meet in an hour." She placed a hand on his shoulder and looked straight in his eyes. "We'll find all the answers and we'll fix this. Before all of this, before shield, I didn't fit in, not anywhere. Not till you came along and gave a damn. I'm not loosing you, not now, your my family and I'll give everything I've got to hold on to that." Her eyes welled up and she turned away to hide her distress. As she looked up she saw May in the doorway, water in hand, warm smile on her face. 

"Guess you had that talk then" she said softly as she moved towards them. As she passed by Skye she touched her arm gently and gave a look of understanding. Their daily training sessions had brought them closer together and May couldn't help but feel proud of what she'd achieved over the past weeks. Skye began to walk out but as she reached the door she turned back to face the older agents. May was sitting by Coulson handing him water, one arm over his shoulder, comforting him. She knew that their friendship spread across many years but what they shared in this moment seemed so tender, so loving, that she couldn't help but wonder how deep their true feelings for one another had been buried over time. Feelings that were now resurfacing, as their current predicament had forced not just them but all of the team to reassess the important things in life. This team meant everything to Skye, she finally felt like she belonged. 

"Hey, you look like an old married couple!" she yelled across, trying to lighten the mood. But from the look on May's face she decided it was probably time to leave. And as she began walking out the office she called back, 

"I'll see you in an hour AC, we've got an overdue appointment with Ward".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to SassyCassy1401 for being my inspiration.


End file.
